<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Braids by BC_Casdiara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497740">Braids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC_Casdiara/pseuds/BC_Casdiara'>BC_Casdiara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Zahyla [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Angst, Soft Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC_Casdiara/pseuds/BC_Casdiara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Serana first braided Zahyla's hair, it became a tradition to them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana, Serana (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Zahyla [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Braids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zahyla had such long and volumous hair, that her father always said it was a khajiit mane. Strands of reddish hair that flew behind her as she tried to outrun Serana, as both kids played in the snow. She stopped suddenly, snowball in hand, ready to throw it. But when she turned back to look at Serana, all the hair hit her face, blinding Zahyla. She tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground. The nord girl stopped by her side, bending over as she wheezed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, not even an “are you okay ?” before laughing.” Zahyla crossed her arms over her chest, hair still all over her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were whipped by your own hair! It’s hilarious!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one could have died!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fell on your butt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and now it’s wet ‘cause of snow.” She brushed the wild strands away from her eyes, in time to see Serana’s laughter turn into giggles and then stop. It felt great to make her laugh so much. A little smile opened on her own face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can braid it for you, so it won’t fall on your face all the time.” Serana said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Come on, let’s get your snow butt inside and I’ll teach you how to braid it.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Serana ran her fingers through the strands of Zahyla’s air. It was soft and pleasant, the knots giving away under her touch. She knew Zahyla was enjoying it as much as her, a low fluttering sound coming from her throat. When Serana first met her, it was impossible to say Zahyla was half-khajiit. As they grew closer and older, Serana was able to notice little traits. Zahyla’s heavy accent. The way she talked in third person. How she got hairier as she got older, hair on her arms, her legs, the growing sideburns. And the purring. Serana loved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on. We’re gonna get late, Kovan is waiting. Said he met this new guy and we need to meet him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You talk like you don’t enjoy getting your hair braided.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zahyla…. does not.” She said, continuing to purr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, maybe khajiit does like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s why I’ve been braiding your hair for the last ten years, even if you know how to do it.” Serana let got of the half made braid to scratch the side of her head, fingers sliding down to the growing stubble on the side of her face, along her jawline. It was very soft to touch, unlike her father’s beard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you continue this, this one will be forced to fall asleep.” Zahyla closed her eyes, melting and leaning against the touch of Serana’s warm skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Kovan won’t be angry to have some more minutes alone with this friend of his.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The edge of the camp was dark, far from the light of the campfire. A small cave near the road, a simple fire, three bedrolls arranged around it. It wouldn’t take too long to reach Skywatch. They had left Vulkhelguard as soon as Ayrenn’s message had reached them. They left Kovan at the port so he could get the boat to the Gold Coast and set foot on the road. Zahyla’s brother, Razum-dar, had come with them and slept quietly by the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serana was always the one awake to watch over the camp during the night. After all, vampires didn’t need to sleep. However, Zahyla too was awake, her head resting in Serana’s lap, as she undid Zahyla’s braid and redid it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Serana was turned, Zahyla slept every night close to her. She hadn’t fully given up on sleeping. It was a good way to rest her mind. But every night or so she would be plagued by nightmares of that one day. And every single time it happened, Zahyla would wake up in seconds, ready to hold her hand and comfort her until she was able to sleep again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since the ritual, Zahyla started to be plagued by nightmares too. But different from Serana, there was no waking up screaming. It was far more subtle. It was a change of breathing, from calm to fast. It was not moving, standing very still. And Serana was glad she was the one who stayed awake every time they slept on the road, because she would be there ready to notice something wasn’t right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held Zahyla’s hand, running her fingers through the shaved side of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both had changed so much. The blue of Serana’s eyes gave away to an unnatural gold, and her warm fingers became cold. The sides of Zahyla’s head were now shaved, same as the facial hair that was now non-existent as she kept a clean shave. She spoke less in third person now, though her heavy accent was still there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new scar marked the valley between her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both had changed so much, but still, as Serana braided Zahyla’s hair with the same familiarity one said their own name, Zahyla felt calmer, until she fell asleep again.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zahyla’s long braid was cut off during one of the many battles in Summerset. An enemy hand grabbing it, a slash of Kovan’s knife to stop a tragedy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lost people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three days after everything happened, Zahyla woke up to an empty bed and a note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Father is dangerous. No matter where we go, he will find me. So I must go where not even you can find me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please stay safe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She clutched the paper to her chest as she cried. Her short hair falling over her face.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Fennorian talked about vampires causing problems in Skyrim, Zahyla got filled with hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe this had something to do with clan Volkihar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it had something to do with whatever Harkon was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had nothing to do with clan Volkihar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zahyla shaved her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept it that way through the next thousands of years.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zahyla’s hair had come to grow long again, so full of braids it reminded Serana of a khajiit’s mane. It was shaved where the eras old tattoos of the First Aldmeri Dominion covered the skin. Those tattoos covered Zahyla’s whole body, marking her as the fabled Hero of the Dominion, who saved Valenwood, Summerset, and Elsweyr during the Planemeld. The scars that littered her body told tales of the times she saved Tamriel. Her facial hair grew once again. Her eyes were different, with slit pupils and dark sclera. Two reddish horns grew from her scalp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zahyla could barely believe how far they had come. Kovan was brushing his long white beard, the Wabbajack standing by itself next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Serana was laying on top of Zahyla, making tiny braids in her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one is going to have so many braids, the first Mane will be jealous of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you will need a lot more hair to make the first Mane jealous, love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Zahyla may not have as many braids as the Mane, but she has a wife she loves very much.” Zahyla caressed Serana’s cheek. Serana got closer and gave her a soft kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>